


I Can Think of Something Better

by faceplantmay



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Molly is alive in this and will always be alive to me fight me about it, NOTT IS GAY AND YOU CAN PRY THAT FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS, Sex, brief intro into my rarepair which is yashaxnott and again you can fight me about it, its thirsty hours and this bitch is parched, sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceplantmay/pseuds/faceplantmay
Summary: "At least I got you in my head.Jester knows the way Beauregard looks at her, and gods does she try to change about how she looks at Beau.It doesn't work.





	I Can Think of Something Better

It started slowly. First, she realized, the freckles on her skin stood out the darker she got, sprinkled across her back like sand sticking out on a freshly washed shore. Sweat would roll off of her shoulders and down her arms as she practiced her martial arts, as she sparred with Molly, as she punched Fjord, as she tossed supplies, as she hung from a tree branch and used it as a pull-up bar. She would wipe her hands across her face when the sun was unbearable, her hair sticking to the shaved underside when she tied it up tighter. Her lips would crack before she would drink water to combat her thirst. Oh god, the thirst.  
  
Second, she found herself spending more time excited than usual. Her smiles grew wider with deviance, a sure sign of trouble, but there was no reason as to why that would be. Sleeping together was old hat though sharing a pallet was relatively new. She had done things like this a million times before, but there was an electricity that manifested and she wasn't quite sure as to how to handle that. Sometimes, they would take off their clothes and leave only a thin top sheet in the humidity of the evening. They slept back to back, saying good night in gentle whispers before drifting off to sleep. Those nights, she began to realize, were the hottest.  
  
By the third revelation, Jester grew tired. Molly sat behind her elevated in a chair as he braided tiny flowers into her hair. She sat there, in her underclothes, drawing absently in her journal when she hesitated. Her hand hovered over a drawing of Beau, the bloodshed from the last battle red splattered across her skin and cobalt blue robes. Her muscles were flexed with her staff held high above her head, blood still dripping from the end while a body laid before her. It was as if her art was alive. The ink was tightening into lines that shaped out the curve of her ribs, defining her abdominal muscles, thick around the dips of her hips, slender down her neck into her heaving chest that was struggling to catch a breath. Every single detail of Beau in her sketch book, on this one single page, was captivating; the way her creation looked was a mirror to the way Beau looked, only a few yards away, practicing kicks against a defensive Fjord. Jester hummed in annoyance as she closed her sketch book, and Molly hummed back quizzically.  
  
"Molly," Jester said to her friend, "Do you think Beau is pretty?"  
  
Molly laughed heartily, tying off a braid with a strand of ribbon ensuring the flowers would stay in place. "Beau is pretty _something_ alright." Jester leaned back into his lap, throwing her hands up frustrated.  
  
"No, like _pretty_ pretty. Like, 'Damn, that's a good looking woman' pretty.' Like," Jester wolf whistled and Beau and Fjord looked over. Automatically, Molly and Jester finger waved, their sharp teeth spread evenly in their mouth as they grinned in a mischievous unison. Beau shared a glance with the half orc, who shrugged and went back into a low stance, his arms held up with his forearms blocking his body. Jester sighed dreamily as Beau lifted her leg, balancing her weight onto her opposite foot so that she could strike quickly before switching feet in a swinging kick. Molly rested his arms on Jester's horns, watching the duo with intense interest. The beads of perspiration that slid down Beau's face pooled for an instant above the bow of her mouth, and as she licked it off, a quick, almost missed action, Jester felt her breath hitch in her throat.  
  
"Like pretty in that way." Jester was never quiet, so the heavy whisper was startling to the other tiefling. He hummed again, lifting her head up to continue his work on her hair.  
  
"Like pretty in that way," he repeated, eyes flickering from his hands twisting stems through her blue locks to the sparring partners. They sat in silence for a while, lost in the moment as the panting pair took time to drink and switch roles. _Pretty in that way, indeed._  
  
Yasha found her way back to the campsite, arms weighed down with logs the size of Nott. Nott beside her trotted along to keep up with the barbarian, a small bundle of wood cradled tightly so that her half jog didn't make her lose a single piece of kindling. They chatted happily, Nott dominating the conversation to maintain the other woman's attention, and dropped their supplies off by the makeshift fire pit. Before dusk began, the two had managed to gather what little food they could, taking turns in killing their prey to feed the group. Now they brought enough wood to cook the meal and make pocket jerky. Molly finished Jester's hair and pat her head to let her know they were done, and she jumped up to thank him, twirling in happiness to show off her new style. Fjord took off his over shirt to wipe away his perspiration, and punched Molly lightly, a smile on his face.  
  
"It looks good, Molly, you did a great job."  
  
Molly smiled back, eyes on the woman as she ran off to show Yasha who let out the smallest of grins. "Yeah, she isn't going to stop going on about it any time soon."  
  
Beau saddled up beside the two, fanning herself, her skin flushed and deep red from where the sun baked her. "Oh, man, Molly that looks really good. You should do Caleb next."  
  
Molly snorted and Fjord looked up with his lips pinched tightly. Caleb had taken refuge from the heat of the day in the shade of the trees and was at a far enough distance to not hear the exchange. "I _should_ do Caleb next, right after I _do_ Fjord." Fjord sputtered and laughed at the sky, his shoulders tense as the tiefling began to tease. Beau threw her head back and laughed as Molly ran his hands down Fjord's shoulders, half whispering things about being _so tense_ and how he needed a _good massage_ from all of his _hard work._ Jester glanced over as Yasha held Nott up to look at the intricate braiding in Jester's hair, drinking in the sound of Beau's amusement.  
  
"Molly, you should give him a good _rub down_ since he's so _tense!_ " Jester shouted, Nott jumping out of Yasha's arms to counter yell, "Gross, you're gross! Go to bed!"  
  
Yasha chuckled and nudged Jester. "I think the saying is 'get a room,' Nott." Nott huffed and turned back to the women. "Get a room, go to bed, it's all the same. There's no point in flirting-" Nott whipped back around to Fjord, Molly and Beau, who were in various stages of hysterics, "-If there's not enough to go around!" Jester pinched Nott's cheeks and grinned. "Oh, Nott! Oh, you're so cute, Nott! Oh, I could just eat you up, I swear! Oh, I want to just nibble you up!" Jostling around the goblin, Jester made kisses around her deep green cheeks and Nott fought her way loose from the onslaught of more affection. "I take it back, I take it **back!** " She clung to Yasha's leg as Jester wiggled her fingers to tickle her.  
  
"So," Beau slid up next to the girls, her swagger dripping from her misplaced affection, "Yasha, you totally missed the opportunity to kick my ass today." Jester, her hands full of a flopping, giggling goblin, tightened her body and loosened her grip. Nott escaped and stuck out a tongue as she ran towards Caleb, who was returning from his reading. The cotton candy sky faded into a dusted navy, sunset still illuminating the camp. Yasha looked Beau over, a dimple in the corner of her mouth appearing as she smiled. "There is plenty of time for me to kick your ass, if you try hard enough." Yasha nodded cooly, following after Nott to start the fire to cook what they had hunted earlier that afternoon. Beauregard leaned on her staff, sighing as she watched the barbarian walk away. Jester let her gaze wander up the bare stomach of the human to her flushed face whose eyes still lingered on the woman she pined for. Jester's heart was nailed into her rib cage. A solitary stake to her chest. She smiled softly at her friend and grabbed her hand, leading her to the group as the fire began to grow. Their friendship came first, there would be time for _that_ later.  
  
As the heat of the night rested stagnate over the campsite. Nott snored softly, curled around Caleb who had removed half of his clothes to fight the night sweats. Molly had made a pallet with Yasha and they slept side to side, his arm a rest for her head. Jester was splitting second watch with Beauregard, who had just relieved a yawning and sore Fjord to rest in her (and Jester's) freshly made bed roll. Jester doodled in the dim firelight the braids Molly had done in her hair, the blushing Fjord as Beau and Nott teased him over their meal, a bug she saw in the field earlier that morning, a warm bed she wished she could crawl in to with wide open windows that let a cool breeze in, a gas lantern lit on an end table. A bed that could fit two. A bed that could withstand the weight of someone being thrown on to it, of someone pushing their knee between their partner's legs as they ran their hands up their partner's back, their hands shedding the clothes of the other, untying ribbons from underclothes, fingers tracing the inside of dark thighs, lips kissing down a long, blue neck, a whimper that danced in the shadows, a carefully placed-  
  
"Jester?"  
  
Her head snapped up, nearly knocking her horns into Beau's face, which hovered over hers. Without realizing, the tiefling had crunched over her sketch book, her back contorted around the pages. She threw an arm casually over her drawings, a deep royal purple setting into her cheeks. "Yeah?"  
  
Beau held a finger to Jester's lips and her eyes darted from her face to the thicket of trees where the shuffling of underbrush could be heard. In the stillness of the night, they had muted insect chirps almost instinctively, which made the sound louder and more apparent.  
  
Jester's eyes grew wide as Beau nodded. "Should we wake the others?" Jester whispered, her body tense in all the wrong places. The human shook her head as she slipped the night vision goggles on to her face. "It might be a false alarm, a hare in the grass, or a snake, or a rat. I'm going to take a closer look." Jester grabbed her hand and stood herself up, closing shut her journal and tucking it into the haversack. "I have night vision, we can do this together. I can cast message if anything goes sideways." Beauregard nodded and held her staff with one hand, her other tight in the hand of the tiefling, who lead with her spare hand out stretched. They looked around carefully, trekking quietly to the treeline. The rustling stopped for a second as they released each other, both ready to attack at the first sign of movement.  
  
"One."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three."  
  
Before Jester could continue with four, the long ears of a hare bounced out from behind a tree, leaping through the foliage into the darkness of the thicker parts of the wood. She released a breath of relief, though Beau was still at the ready. The rustling continued softly as the hare leapt away, and then stopped as it became too far to hear anything. Beau walked backwards, her staff still readied, and Jester held the back of her sash as a guide. Their shift would end soon, and if this was all of the excitement that would come from it, then Jester would rather be neck deep in her fantasy.  
  
The campsite remained still, Fjord's snoring muting Nott's with loud guttural sputtering. Beau chuckled as she took a seat near the perimeter of camp. Jester imitated her, sitting cross-legged a reasonable distance away, pulling out her sketch book and ink from the haversack. The last page of her work was smudged from the quick actions she took to keep it hidden, but it still had the same drawings. Fjord and Beau and Nott, the bug, the braids, the bed. And Beau on the bed. Or at least, a figure on the bed, but Jester knew who it was supposed to be. She peeked over the book and watched as Beauregard licked the sweat from her lip again. A tingle slipped down Jester's spine. Beau stretched and the sash around her chest shifted up, a small bit of breast visible for a second before she hunched back down and stretched her arms forward, arching just enough to crack her back. She rolled her neck from side to side, shrugging her shoulders repeatedly to loosen her muscles. She sat with one leg up, the other out stretched, and twisted at the waist to further the stretch. Beau did this on both sides, rolling her neck again before letting out a puff of air. Jester noticed her eyes had been closed the whole time; it was apparent that this small exercise was second nature to the monk, and came to her like breathing. Quickly, before Beauregard could notice her staring, Jester went back to drawing, her nose deep as she sketched little things to the Traveler.  
  
Shyness was not her strong suit. She could be cute, she could be meek, she could be violet sky if she tried, but shy was not her. And as the hours crept along, she realized it wasn't _her_ for a reason. Her mother had taught her more than that, better than that even. She sucked in a quick moment of bravery, closed her sketch book, dusted off her underclothes, and marched over to Beau, no more than a few strides from where she had been sitting. With her hands on her hips, Jester looked down at Beau, who wrinkled her brows up at her.  
  
"Beau, I'm going to ask this once and then never again. Can I kiss you?"  
  
Beau chuckled nervously. "What the fuck?"  
  
Her bravado faltering, she held her stance with a forced defiance. "I said I'd only ask once, so the question is only there for an answer."  
  
Beau looked at the sleeping Nein and back up at Jester, whose face was lit only by the stars and the dying fire. Her eyes were hopeful, but her face was controlled as if she had been practicing this in her head for hours. Her tail quivered behind her in anxiety. Her cheeks were flushed dark blue. Calculating the risks, Beau glanced back to the group and stood up. Jester went to turn, accepting the denial. She knew better than to let this interrupt their friendship, and when their shift ended, which was coming up soon, she would go back to just being her best friend.  
  
Except for the fact that Beau grabbed her face and kissed her. Her lips smashed against Jester's, and the awkwardness of it was laughed off for a second, before the tiefling took her friend's mouth and kissed back. She kissed with out hesitation, a kiss she learned over and over again, taking her tongue and twirling it against Beau's, tasting the inside of her while parts ached to taste more. Beau grabbed the nape of Jester's neck and held her tighter; she had only planned on a quick kiss, but the tingle her lips felt the second time, third time, all of these moments were electric. She ran her free hand down her friend's back, tracing a light finger down her spine to the beginning of her tail, which shivered when she did. Jester's hand outlined the curves of Beau's hips, flirting with the top of her pants in a way that melted Beau to the core. With each kiss, she became aware of how touch starved she was, and how hungry she was for this. And more. Beau pulled Jester by her underclothes, unlacing the ribbon around the linen top, kissing down her neck slowly, running her tongue down the deep curve of her collar bone, kissing questions for permission as her mouth began to gently bite at Jester's breasts. Jester responded with a breathy yes, head tilted back as she held the bundle of hair at the top of Beau's head with a tight hand. The monk bit with a little more force, tugging and leaving dark purple welts across her chest, small reminders of tonight, accessible to only them. Beau pulled back, stripped off her chest wrapping, and pulled Jester closer, their breasts pressed against each other as Jester flirted further down Beau's pants, fingers playing with the beginning of her thighs, the small patch of hair that hid what she was looking for. Jester paused for a moment, nibbling on the monk's ear, moaning how good it would feel if she could touch her, and Beau obliged, pressing against her hand. Not to be out done, Beau rode Jester's fingers only for a moment, before pulling her hand out and licking her fingers. Jester felt her knees quake for the shortest of seconds before pulling Beau by the upper hem of her pants behind the cart and on to the ground.  
  
Taking off her pants, Beau readied herself for the brothel child to explore her. She wasn't one to relinquish control; often, in these situations, she found it easier to take the reins, so to speak, but she welcomed being ravished for once. Jester licked down her tight stomach, eyes on her friend's as she bit roughly around her hips, scratching her hands down her torso just gently enough to whiten the dark skin with thin lines. Each thigh was appreciated in agonizingly slow licks, Jester's tongue trailing up just enough to make Beau thrust forward. Jester opted to pin down Beau's arms, her hands stretched above her as she did her work below. She didn't even pray to the Traveler on her knees, but she was ready to adore this shrine. She began to slip her tongue between the folds of Beau's pussy, taking her in her mouth with relish. Jester removed one hand from Beau's arm and automatically Beau's hand found her way into the tiefling's hair, pushing her forward as Jester's fingers teased the monk, partnered with the flicks of her tongue, long strokes down her vagina, short twirls around her clit while she gently sucked on it. Beau began grinding against Jester's face, Jester burrowing her mouth against her friend, breathing through her nose as she ate her out. Just gals being pals, eating each other out behind a cart in the middle of no where. Before Beau could come, Jester shimmied out of her own bottoms and lowered herself on to Beau's pelvis, grinding her pussy on her. Beau took the hint, slipping her fingers into the woman on top of her and Jester rode her fingers with joy before sliding off of Beau, who had groaned when Jester left her on edge, and turned around. Jester's pussy rested now near Beau's face as she resumed her teasing, edging Beau in a way that both frustrated her and made her go fucking nuts. Beau followed suit, fingering Jester as she buried her tongue deep inside of her. Though Beau tried to make Jester finish before her, Jester constantly keeping from orgasm drove her over the top; when Jester finally let her come, Beau shuddered and released a loud moan, her body arching with Jester still on her. Jester smiled, climbing off of her friend, finishing herself off while watching Beau shake through her climax. Hearing the monk whimper out her name was enough to make the tiefling come quietly, moaning into her arm that she had bitten into to keep from crying out.  
  
  
For a moment, before she fully came to consciousness, Jester held on to her dream with a sliver of hope. She was rolled up in the thin sheet, Beau's back to hers, her scarf wrapped around her chest and hair tied tightly up in a bun. Jester's hair was curled around her face, flowers sprinkled on the ground where she must have tossed and turned. Sighing deeply, Jester threw her arms out and yawned, crawling out of the bed roll to wake to the morning sky. Caleb watched her intently, but only he seemed interested in how slowly she was moving. So she had a wet dream. So what? He had last watch and had decided to take it alone, so her probable moaning in the night may have spooked him, but it was nothing serious.  
  
"Good morning, Jester." He let out a small smile, eyes glancing down at her underclothes and back at her face. "I'd recommend a bath and dressing quickly before anyone else wakes. You've got a little...schmutz...on your chest. It's showing through your clothes." He nodded awkwardly, and turned back to his book. "I'd suggest the same for Beauregard, but bruises are bruises, and she was sparring yesterday." Jester's eyes widened as she looked down at her chest. Purple welts stood out against her blue skin, and her tail flicked up as she looked down at the monk asleep in their bed.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Caleb chuckled, shaking his head at his book. "Fuck indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, make sure you drink some water, go outside for at least 30 minutes, stay mindful of the heat, eat the rich, and Stan LOONA.  
> I'm in between jobs right now, so if you can and want to, you can donate to my Ko-Fi [here](https://ko-fi.com/gold?a=A0543UAF). If you can't, that's okay, too! I love you!  
>   
> Not a long exit note this time, sorry, just a reminder to be kind to one another ( _if they aren't infringing on someone's right to exist_ )  
>   
> xoxo, May  
>   
>  _This work was partially inspired by[this](https://youtu.be/W6jxPFtIAnw) song._


End file.
